


Always

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Dean can sing and play guitar, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, Love Confessions, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Cas is visiting the bunker when he hears Dean singing and playing a guitar. When he asks to listen in, he gets a confession he never thought he would get. Destiel one-shot. Based off of Panic! At The Disco's song 'Always.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Panic! At The Disco or the characters from Supernatural, just saying! I'm just writing with their characters and music.

Cas had never heard Dean sing, or play guitar. He didn’t even know that he could do both, and sound pretty good when he did. He still would have no idea if it weren’t for his latest visit to the bunker, when he’d realized it had been too long since he’d actually seen Sam and Dean, although he talked to them on the phone. So he quickly went there, finding himself in the library. Sam wasn’t anywhere to be seen, he wasn’t even doing research. Cas couldn’t see Dean anywhere, either. 

 

He began wandering, realizing soon after that the bunker was a bigger place than he’d thought. With the way the place had been set up, all those years ago, the Men of Letters had had big plans, which were easily seen. All the rooms were identical, and the hallways went on for miles. When he felt like he was about to get lost if he went any farther, Cas would bring himself back to the library. When he decided to check their rooms, after a bit of aimless looking around, a sound led him to Dean’s door, and it sounded like music. When a voice joined in, Cas put his ear to the door, hearing someone singing inside. 

 

“It was always you, falling for me, now there’s always time, calling for me.” It was definitely Dean singing, and he sounded good. Based on the way he was singing, he was thinking of something personal. Cas could hear the honest emotion in his voice. “I’m the light, blinking at the end of the road. Blink back to let me know.”

 

Cas couldn’t resist opening the door a little bit, and when he did, Dean turned around, facing him, with a guitar in his arms and a surprised face. “Damn it, Cas, don’t walk in on me like that.” He sounded just a little bit annoyed, but smiled and greeted him with a quick hug. “Where have you been anyway? We haven’t seen you in forever.”

 

“I’ve been taking a well-needed break, since Rowena temporarily took care of Lucifer. I apologize for not reaching out to you.” 

 

“Eh, don’t worry about it. But a lot of stuff has happened without you. I mean, where do I begin?” Dean smiled again, and Cas already knew he was proud of what he was about to say. “Oh, right, I killed Hitler. It was awesome, I mean, God. You should have been there, buddy.”

 

“Dean, Hitler died a long time ago.” Cas squinted at him, tilting his head. “Did anybody send you back in time? Without me?” Cas knew that Dean was free to time travel with anybody, and there was nothing keeping him from doing it, but he partly considered Dean his charge, even though a lot had happened in Heaven and he could have anyone as his charge now.

 

“What? No, Cas, why? You jealous or something?” Dean chuckled, putting his hand on the angel’s shoulder. “Kidding, relax. No, actually. These Nazi necromancers, they uh, kept his soul. There was some gold watch that contained it ever since Hitler died. Anyway, one of the guys ended up with the soul inside his body, and long story short, I killed the guy.” 

 

“Great job, Dean,” Cas said, and he meant it. 

 

“Thanks, Cas. I still can’t believe it, I mean, if I hadn’t been there, I’d think I was crazy.” Dean sat on the bed, Cas following his lead and sitting next to him. “At least you believe me, though. So what’s new with you?”

 

“Nothing, honestly. Things have been rather peaceful, although it won’t last. Lucifer may resurface at any time. Crowley and I have been watching for any strange activity.”

 

“Wow. So how’s, uh, your sanity, then?” Dean laughed. “I mean, I’d go crazy, stuck with Crowley. I have no idea how you stay sane.”

 

“Dean, I can barely tolerate him. I’m just very good at keeping calm. I’m afraid I may kill him soon, though.” Cas didn’t seem ashamed to admit it, instead, he said it with a slight shrug. “Never mind that, Dean. Was that you playing the guitar?”

 

“Oh, you heard that? Yeah, it was me. I don’t get to play much, with the hunting and all, but I try to get some time in.” He paused. “So, uh, what did you think? Good or what?” Anyone else would have said he was full of himself, but Cas just smiled. 

 

“Very good, Dean. I didn’t know you could play.” Dean lit up, reaching for the guitar behind him. “Was it always yours?” Cas ran a hand along the finish, noticing how new it looked. 

 

“Nope. It was here for a long time. I’m amazed it looks so good, honestly. I’d have thought it’d be covered in dust by now.” Dean chuckled to himself. “You never know with these guys. They must have had some kind of super cleaner.”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised by it.” Cas asked, slightly shy, “What were you singing about?”

 

“Look, buddy, just because I sing a slow, romantic song, doesn’t mean I’m singing it for anybody. Maybe I just like it.” Dean sighed. “I heard it on the radio one day while I was driving, thought I’d give it a shot. Think it’s called Always.”

 

“I recognize it.” Cas watched Dean, saying, “I never said the song was slow or romantic, however.”

 

“That’s how I think of it, Cas. I mean, if you heard me, you know. It literally says ‘falling for me.’” Dean put his hands on the guitar. “But if I were singing about something or someone, I wouldn’t tell you, ‘kay? I have secrets, just like you.”

 

“I understand. Dean, can I hear you play? I would like to hear you like this more.” 

 

“Yeah, sure, Cas. Just give me a minute,” and then he was playing, slowly at first, like he wasn’t sure what to do. After a few seconds, he picked up speed, going at the same easy pace Cas had heard. “If the world gets too heavy, put it on my back. I’ll be your levy.” After that, he paused, trying to think. “I don’t know all the words, Cas,” he quickly explained. “I’m doing my best.”

 

“I’m alright with you not knowing the song, Dean. What part do you know?” Cas watched as Dean’s fingers hovered over the strings. Then, they went onto the guitar, in a way that suggested he knew what he was doing. “What about this part, Cas? I have this part pretty much down.”

 

When the angel nodded, Dean went and sang the part Cas had heard outside his door. “It was always you, falling for me. Now there’s always time, calling for me. I’m the light, blinking at the end of the road. Blink back to let me know.” He didn’t make eye contact the whole time he sang, suddenly very interested in watching his fingers move, or the door that was slightly open, or something like that. He sounded the same as he had before, but Cas sensed he was holding something back.

 

“That was very impressive,” he complimented, and judging by the way Dean smiled and acknowledged the praise, he was proud of himself, too. “I noticed something, however.” When Dean nodded, focusing on Cas, he said, “What are you feeling when you sing, Dean?”

 

“I guess I’m calm, or relaxed? Look, Cas, you don’t have to be my damn voice coach. I’m fine on my own.” Dean turned away, but asked him, “Why does it matter what I feel, anyway?”

 

“I simply noticed that you sang with more emotion than this when I heard you the last time. You were thinking about something, and that influenced your singing voice.” Cas shrugged, like it was no big deal. “But you sound very good like this.”

 

“Thanks, I guess, but I get the feeling you’d prefer if I sang the other way, like you listened to. Look, Cas, it’s fine, I know that you’re really observant or whatever, but my feelings probably don’t ‘influence my singing voice’ like you say they do. It doesn’t matter.” Dean brushed it off, but Cas wasn’t done with him yet. He just watched Dean, never breaking eye contact, until he finally demanded, “What? It really doesn’t matter.”

 

“What do you feel, Dean? I assume you feel something, or else you wouldn’t be so defensive. And what you feel does matter, and you probably know that.” Cas tilted his head to the side. “You can talk to me,” he offered. “I’ll listen to you.”

 

“No thanks, Dr. Phil. I don’t sing professionally anyway, so yeah, I don’t take it seriously. And no offense, but I’d rather not talk to you about my feelings. I do that with Sammy, not you. If you still want to listen, though, you’re more than welcome to. I won’t stop because you’re here.”

 

Then, he went back to the slow playing, speeding up just enough and singing the way he had just recently- holding back, not absolutely honest. He saw Cas out of the corner of his eye, and kept back a smirk. Moments later, he turned the song into something with a rock and roll feel. “Like it, Cas? I’m just trying new stuff here.”

 

“I’m impressed, Dean, but I prefer the normal song. It sounds much better like that.” Dean sighed dramatically, but playfully smiled and rolled his eyes. He put a hand on the angel’s shoulder, saying, “Fine, damn it. If you want it that badly.” Cas was about to protest, saying he didn’t necessarily want it, when Dean started up again, normally. Cas already felt himself swaying in time with every note and word Dean played and sang.

 

“When the world gets too heavy, put it on my back. I’ll be your levy, you are taking me apart like bad glue on a get well card. It was always you, falling for me. Now there’s always time, calling for me. I’m the light, blinking at the end of the road. Blink back to let me know.” Dean paused, sneaking a look at Cas, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face, continuing with a little more emotion in his voice. “I’m a fly that’s trapped in a web, but I’m thinking that my spider’s dead. Lonely, lonely little life. I could kid myself in thinking I’m fine.

 

“It was always you, fallling for me, now there’s always time, calling for me. I’m the light blinking at the end of the road. Blink back to let me know, that I’m skin and bone, just a king and a rusty throne.” Dean was beginning to get caught up in watching Cas listen, but he managed to hit every note of the song. “Oh,the castle’s under siege, but the sign outside says ‘Leave me alone.’”

 

Dean put his eyes back on the guitar, playing a little more freely and letting more emotion leak through the words. “It was always you, falling for me. Now there’s always time, calling for me. I’m the light blinking at the end of the road, blink back to let me know.” He slowed down, singing the last line. “Blink back to let me know.”

 

Then they were up close, Cas asking, “What were you thinking of, Dean?” He leaned in, gazing at him almost like he were under a spell. “It sounded like there was something on your mind.”

 

“Yeah, there was, Cas,” Dean admitted, leaning in just like Cas had. “You.” Then he closed the distance between them, kissing him lightly, holding the back of Cas’s neck with one hand. His other hand gripped the angel’s shoulder. “The whole time, I was thinking about you, Cas.”

 

“I don’t,” Cas began, catching his breath, “I don’t know what to say, Dean. Nobody’s ever done this for me.” 

 

“I have,” Dean said with a grin. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

 

Cas kissed Dean this time, his lips pressing gently against Dean’s yet being forceful at the same time. He cupped Dean’s cheek in one hand, and when he felt Dean hold him by the waist, he melted in his arms, feeling himself weaken all over and holding onto Dean for support. “I should have said I loved you years ago,” he said, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“I’m thinking the exact same thing, sweetheart.” Dean smiled, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sure it’s obvious by now, but god, Cas, I love you. I can’t tell you enough.”

 

“I love you, Dean Winchester. You’re the only person I’ve ever really loved.” Cas sighed, taking his hand. “I gave up everything I believed in, for you, and I’d do it all over again. I want you to know that.”

 

“I know, Cas. I know. I really can’t get enough of you right now, you know? I could sit here wih you forever.” He kissed Cas gently, the kiss sweeter than anything he’d ever tasted. “I love you like this. You’re so… perfect here, like you belong with me.”

 

“I do belong with you, Dean. It’s always felt right, like I was meant to be here with you.” Dean cuddled into his chest. “Are we cuddling, Dean? If we are, I quite like it.”

 

“I guess we are.” They sat quietly, little touches passing between them. The touches seemed to say so much, like another way of communicating that was just for them. “Don’t tell Sammy, though, okay? He wouldn’t let me hear the end of it, you know. Teasing me about it every chance he gets.” He shifted his position so that they could lay down, Dean comfortably resting with Cas’s arms loosely wrapped around him. “But I love it, when it’s with you.”

 

“As do I.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, quietly humming Always just for Dean. The light music, combined with the sound of Cas’s heartbeat, sent him off to sleep, and Cas was content to just watch him, smiling, without a care in the world. “I love you, Dean. For as long as I live, I’ll love you.”

 

Dean woke up a few hours later, smiling almost instantly when he saw he was still in Cas’s arms. “Hey, sunshine.”

 

“Hello, Dean.” They quickly kissed again. “I hope you don’t mind, but I watched you sleep.”

 

“It’s alright, Cas. I’m with you now.” Dean rested his head on Cas’s shoulder. “You can watch me sleep anytime.”


End file.
